The Valley
by kaybabe
Summary: Fourth Wall Broken to the extreme... Just a random screen play about characters without a script. My friends and I make movies, if this turns out good enough we're going to make it
1. Storyline

Scene 1: Storyline

_*main characters walk in obviously ignoring the camera, sit down and watch a movie*_

Bobby: So whats the storyline again?

Jack: Why does it matter you'll find out eventually won't you?

Bobby: Yes, but I like knowing ahead of time

Jack: Well thats just too bad isn't it?

Brett: Don't let it bother you he doesn't know either

_*all laugh*_

_*Christina and Brittany walk in Brittany glances at camera*_

Christina: Hey Guys! This is Brittany she's new in town

Brett: Hi Brittany I'm Brett where are you from?

Brittany: Hi I'm from out of town!

Jack: Yeah.... Thats what we gathered... but from WHERE? I'm Jack by the way..

Bobby: It doesn't matter where she's from what matters is............... does she know the storyline??

_*Jack and Brett groan*_

Brittany: what storyline? And who are they? _*points at camera*_

Bobby: who?

Brittany: Them! _*walks over to camera waves and smiles*_

Jack: Oh Great.... now she's done it!!

Bobby: Done What?

Jack: Broken the Fourth Wall thats what!!

Brett: ...and.... that means what exactly?

Jack:Now we have to acknowledge the existence of those IDIOTS!!

Bobby:Oh.... HI!!! _*walks over to camera* _Do you know the story line?

_*Bobby is tackled by Jack*_


	2. Foreshadowing

Scene 2: Foreshadowing

_*group is walking down the street*_

Bobby: So where are you from?

Brittany: Truthfully........... I have no idea..

Brett and Christina: ..........weird.....

Jack: Don't worry its normal or maybe it isn't... How do you not know the rules?

Brittany: What rules?

Bobby: There's rules?

Jack: _*hits Bobby* _Yes theres rules

Brett and Christina: Yup Rules _*look at each other and nod*_

Jack: Number 1: Always follow the storyline

Bobby and Brett: But we don't know the storyline...

Jack: EXACTLY!!!! So Rule Number 2 nothing drastically important can happen without a storyline

Brittany: Isn't me moving here drastically important?

Bobby: Especially when she doesn't know where she's from?

Jack: Not really she's probably just a stock character

Brittany: _*looks hurt* _ Fine be like that!!! Wait a What?

Jack: Sorry... Rule Number 3 Never acknowledge them!!!

Bobby: Them?

Jack: Yes THEM the....._*whispers* _ audience

All: oooooooohhhhhhhh.....

Brittany: Whoops... sorry everyone...

_* car backfires and Christina trips and falls over*_

Bobby: what was that?

Brett: a car just a car _*said like he's praying*_

Bobby: Are you sure?

Jack: No that was foreshadowing

Bobby: You sure?.... wait........ Whats Foreshadowing??

Jack its....well..... you'll find out


	3. Subtitles

Scene 3: Subtitles

_*group is sitting in a park*_

Christina: _*shaking* _You're sure it was foreshadowing?

Jack: Yes... unfortunately....

Brett: That doesn't really mean... she's going to... DIE?! does it?

Jack: I really don't know ....

_*another character walks up*_

Seamus: Hello _*really strong accent*_

All: Hi Seamus

Seamus: How are all of you today?

Bobby: Bad... no storyline

Seamus: What? Isn't that good no changes that way.,..

Jack: What? what did you say? What did he say?

Seamus: Isn't it good theres no storyline?

Brett: Okay the accent just sucks what is he talking about?

Seamus: What accent? Seriously are you all that stupid?

Jack: _*looks into camera* _Can we get subtitles please?

Seamus: I don't need subtitles!!! _*angry*_

Bobby, Jack and Brett: _*looks down*_ Thank-You!!

Seamus: ugh fine.... so missing storyline? and who broke the wall?

All but Brittany and Seamus: her..... _*all look at Brittany and point*_

Seamus: who is she?

Bobby: New Girl....

Seamus: Oh I see... _* smiles at _Brittany_*_ well missing storyline hhmmm......

_* a figure appears from behind the bushes in the background*_

Jack: Technically not missing....

Seamus: Technically not..? What??

Brett: Its Just... Late....

Seamus: Then why don't we just go to the writer and get it?

Bobby: oh...

Jack: Right...

Brett: Good Idea

Christina: Well aren't we special....

Seamus: Yup!! _*all glare at Seamus*_ oh crap forgot about subtitles

Brittany: Guys whats going on? Guys??!!

Jack: _* Looks into Camera*_ Excuse us a moment wont you?

_*fades to black*_

Brittany: Guys don't!!! Control your anger!!! ooooooooo butterfly!!

Seamus: heheh was only kidding guys!!!

_*fighting sounds*_

_*fades in Seamus obvious was just beat up*_

Seamus: For the last time I'm sorry okay?!

Bobby: Okay

Jack: Sure....

Brett: Are we going to go get our storyline of what?

Christina: Yeah?

Brittany: Whats a storyline? Whats going on? Why am I here? WAAHHH!

Seamus: _*hugs her* _its alright i will make you matter

Jack and Brett: ...okay...

Bobby: Awe!!!!

Jack: Lets Roll!! wait... you all, _*to audience*_ can't come its a writers rule... yeah... sorry...

All except Jack: Lets go already!!

Jack: Okay lets go...um..... bye?

_*main characters all walk away*_

_*figure in background stands up laughs malevolently (buahahahaha) cocks his gun and follows others*_

_*Camera pans over to witness with shocked look on their face, who screams and runs away*_


	4. Run!

Scene 4: Run!!!

_*Everyone is walking down a road/path... camera is following them*_

Bobby: Are we there yet?

Jack and Seamus: No!!!

Brett and Christina: Brittany?

Brittany: oooo shiny penny

Jack: Ugh... come on lets go!! _*runs back to get Brittany*_

Brittany: Awe but I'm having fun

Jack: Theres no time for that... _*notices camera* _ RUN!!! Its Them!!!

_*everyone runs off in different directions Brittany runs back picks up penny waves at camera and runs away*_


	5. Actors Intuition

Scene 5 Actors Intuition

_*camera view slightly blocked, all the characters arrive in camera view *_

Brittany: That was fun!! Lets do that again!

Jack: No lets not..! We finally escaped ..them.. so lets just go inside and get our script so we can set things right.

Bobby: Why?

Seamus: Because things have been happening without the writer saying so or at least we have no idea if or if not the writer wants all of this to happen and if so why?

Christina: Good thing we have subtitles

Brett: Why?

Christina: I wouldn't have understand him at all otherwise

Brett: ah...

Jack: ANYWAYS........ lets go inside

_*Jack turns and out of the corner of his eye sees the camera *_

Jack: For the Love of........ _*Brittany covers his mouth *_

Brittany: Hey! Watch your mouth!

Seamus: obviously they are supposed to come in Jack or they wouldn't be here

_* group starts walking in and sees 'the writer' dead on the floor *_

Jack: Fine but is Mr Masterson......

Bobby: I don't think you have to worry about that Jack...

*_Scene fades out then fades in again *_

Brittany: HAROLD! _*screams *_ NO!!!!

All(except Brittany) :Harold?!

Brittany: uh duh.... Harold J. Masterson... he created all of us didn't he?

Jack: _(to Brett, mock surprised) _shes smart suddenly...

Bobby: _*pokes Brittany * _ but none of us call him 'Harold'

_*Brittany slaps Bobby; Seamus laughs and puts arm around Brittany * _

Christina: bad.. bad...bad...

Seamus: What?

Christina: _(hysterical) _This is BAD! No writer! Its chaos... its its...

Brett: Get a hold of yourself Christina!

_*Brett shakes Christina; door slams all jump *_

Jack: What was that?

Bobby: Dramatic Irony?

Jack: What?! No it was.. never mind, the NOISE idiot.. honestly..

Bobby: Oh... Killer?

Seamus: Now what makes you say that?

Bobby: Actors Intuition

Brittany: ooooooooooooooooh

Seamus: Lets Investigate!

Jack: Investigate?

Seamus: Well the script has got to be here somewhere hasn't it?

_*dramatic CSI music plays scene speeds up as cast looks for script * _

_* papers fly everywhere; someone pulls out crime scene tape, characters trip over dead body; bad guy peeks through the window several times *_

Christina: ITS NOT HERE!!!

Seamus: _(to Jack)_ What do we do now?


	6. Flash!

Scene 6: Flash

_*actors walk out of the building *_

Bobby: So... what now?

_*Christina gasps *_

_*actors turn to see black figure holding the script *_

Jack: Get him!!!

_* Chase scene ensues down the street and through an alley, actors lose him when he jumps a fence and gets into his get away car *_

Brett: Dang!!

Christina: Our script!

Jack: _*Dramatically falls to his knees * _NOOO!!!!!!

Seamus:: Eh! You lot! Its Jimmy _*points *_

_*Jimmy walks into frame looking super paranoid and scared *_

Jimmy: Hey...ummm.. Jack can I talk to you?

Jack: Kinda busy Jimmy...

Jimmy: But I have some information _*eyes the camera * _about the script

Jack: Well why didn't you say so?

Jimmy: Can we talk in private?

Jack: Sure.. be right back guys..

_* Jack and Jimmy go into nearby building.. camera follows *_

Jack: so Jimmy... whats the big secret?

Jimmy: Make them leave first? _*eyes the camera again * _

Jack: who are they going to tell?

Jimmy: _(in a loud angry whisper) _EVERYONE!

Jack: No Jimmy... they wont... now spill

Jimmy: Okay...

Well I was walking by the park earlier and.,.

_**flashback**_

Jack: Lets Roll!! wait... you all, _*to audience*_ can't come its a writers rule... yeah... sorry...

All except Jack: Lets go already!!

Jack: Okay lets go...um..... bye?

_*main characters all walk away*_

_*figure in background stands up laughs malevolently (buahahahaha) cocks his gun and follows others*_

_*Camera pans over to Jimmy with shocked look on their face, who screams and runs away*_

Jimmy: He knew where you were going so I followed him to the writers house

HJ Masterson: AH! Finally a finished script better get this to Jack.. _*door opens; HJM turns* _

HJ Masterson: Hello? What can I do for you?

Killer: I'm from corporate.

HJ Masterson: and what do they want now? *_irritated *_

Killer: You've been canceled *_gunshots*_

Jack: then what?

Jimmy: He grabbed the script and when he turned to leave oh Jack! He saw me!!! So I ran! But he heard you coming and hid!

Jack: Are you telling me we missed this all by seconds?

Jimmy:....... yes?

Jack: and....wait? We're............ CANCELLED?! _*drops to knees dramatically again* _NOOOO!!!!

_*Gunshots; Jack and Jimmy run outside *_


End file.
